<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>devil's friend in the dark by addysweets</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23638606">devil's friend in the dark</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/addysweets/pseuds/addysweets'>addysweets</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Far Cry 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Author is not Christian, Canon-Typical Behavior, Canon-Typical Violence, Cults, Drug Use, F/F, F/M, M/M, Morally Ambiguous Character, Not Beta Read, Out of context Bible verses, Slow Burn, bc that shit doesn't make sense, but its the bliss, i'm playing fast and loose with the geography of hope county, priestess!mc, seeds are complicated and that is ok</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:14:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,989</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23638606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/addysweets/pseuds/addysweets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Father has given Miriam a special task. She is to travel to the Whitetail Mountains and ensure that his message is being spread. The Reaping draws near.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jacob Seed/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>genesis</p><p>The overwhelming stench of bliss flowers, sickly vanilla, caused bursts of lights throughout her vision.<br/>
“Good morning Faith.” She called, head twisting towards the source of the scent. The girl floated down towards her before taking a seat, eyes uncharacteristically intent.<br/>
“How are you this morning?” The blonde’s head angled, smiling. Though Mira was one of the Herald’s priestesses, Faith normally only devoted this attention to her recent converts. They were always more needing.<br/>
“It’s a blessed day.” Mira smiled back but a low fear curling in her stomach. This Faith’s eyes on her made her nervous.<br/>
“The Father has asked something special of you.” Faith smiled again, one of her hands coming to rest on her shoulder.<br/>
“What is my task?” She asked, biting down on the inside of her cheek.<br/>
“Oh, it’s the most delightful thing.” Her hands fluttered around in excitement. “The Father wants to make sure that all of his flock follows God’s Plan. That’s why he wants you to go up to the Whitetail Mountains and pass his message there.”<br/>
Mira felt a wave of relief wash over her. “The Whitetail Mountains?”<br/>
“Yes. You’ll be with my brother Jacob. You’ll keep the Faithful there. I will miss you here.” Faith’s face fell for a moment, the only indicator that perhaps she didn’t like this command. “But we need to keep the faith now that the Reaping draws near.”<br/>
“I understand. When will I be leaving?” The bursts of light were still chasing across her vision.<br/>
“As soon as possible, Joseph wants you there soon.” She floated away again, leaving a trail of sickly perfume behind her.<br/>
A shift to the Whitetail Mountains? Interesting. Mira gathered her belongings, including her personal Book of Joseph. It was littered with little notes and sheets of paper shoved into the pages. She didn’t spend much time outside of Faith’s domain. Most priestesses stayed in the bunker but something about Mira’s immune system didn’t always agree with Bliss. Small doses were fine but too much and she spiraled into an allergic reaction. Fresh air would be good for her. </p><p>Mira stretched, something in her upper back popping pleasantly. She had spent all day hunched over her belongings, shoving them into boxes. It was amazing how much stuff could be accumulated over the years. Picking up the first one, she gasped at the weight but refused to take anything out. With a huff, she realized she had come to Hope County with nothing, now she had too damn much stuff. A white truck stood in the drive, a couple of her boxes already in the truck.<br/>
“I still can’t believe you’re leaving.” Esther was leaning against the truck, arms crossed.<br/>
“The Father asked this of me.” Mira smiled, setting her box down. “Do you want me to refuse?” Esther grumbled.<br/>
“Mira.” She pouted. “It’s not fair. Did they choose you because of the Bliss?”<br/>
“Not that I know of.”<br/>
“Are you armed?” Esther asked. “The locals have been aggressive lately.” Mira responded with a pat on her hip where her 1911 was in its holster.<br/>
“It’s just a short car ride. I told Faith not to bother having any Chosen come down. She said that the Reaping is drawing near, straight from the Father himself.” Mira opened the car door and slid in but paused before starting it.<br/>
“I will miss you.” Esther stuck her head inside the car, a frown on her face.<br/>
“I’ll miss you too. I’m sure I’ll be able to come visit soon. The Whitetails aren’t that far away.” She smiled, eyes shifting towards the north. “If the Reaping is coming, lots of things will change soon.”<br/>
Esther pulled her head out and slapped the door. “Well get out of here then. Blessings to you.”<br/>
“And you.” Mira started the car, before easing out of the driveway. She would miss the little hill. It overlooked the river and on cool mornings, a breeze would come through the windows. Her room had been small but it had faced just the right way to catch it. </p><p>The roads were relatively empty though Mira supposed it was normal for a Tuesday morning. The radio knob was tuned to Eden’s Gate radio and her left foot tapped along to Oh John. The handheld radio she had thrown in the passenger crackled to life. Joseph had only recently mandated that all of his flock carry them everywhere they went.<br/>
“Miriam.” A male voice came over, static distorting it. She took her right hand off the wheel to grab it and push in the side button.<br/>
“This is Mira. Go ahead.” She responded, wondering who the hell was calling her.<br/>
“Hi Mira, it’s Abraham over at the Veteran’s Center. Just making sure you had no problems getting on your way.” Static came through again as Mira passed under some trees. The police must have been involved again if both Esther and now this Chosen were worried.<br/>
“Copy. On the road now. Passing the F.A.N.G. Center now, shouldn’t be too much longer.” She released the button just as she passed it, the faint noises of Cheeseburger drifting through her windows.<br/>
The Project was getting antsy. Joseph’s prophesied collapse hadn’t happened yet but Hope County was starting to buck at the reigns. They had been easy going when the Project had first moved into the County, all twenty of them. Suddenly as more and more people joined, some of them their neighbors, it became more dirty looks and vicious rumors. Not all of them were rumors. The road up to St. Francis came up on her right and she slowed to take it, nearly hitting her head on the ceiling on the bump as the road shifted to gravel. The driveway was long, much longer than she expected. She finally reached the point where she could see the building. It was huge, much bigger than she expected with beautiful columns and balconies. Mira had finally arrived at the St. Francis Veteran’s Center.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>a little shorter than i normally do because it's just a prologue. but i'm excited to write for far cry 5 and hopefully I don't make it too ooc.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. chapter one</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Someone stepped out of the front doors, grey jacket with red sleeves. One of Jacob’s Chosen.<br/>
“Miriam?” The voice sounded familiar and she realized it was the same one from the walkie, simply sans static.<br/>
“Mira.” She corrected, stepping forward to shake his hand. He looked surprised to see her. Mira knew exactly why. She didn’t have the same look as the other priestesses.<br/>
“I’ll show you to your rooms and help you bring your stuff up. You’ll be the first priestess we’ve had here. You’ll have to let me know if it’s alright.” Abraham grabbed one of the cardboard boxes from the back, shifting onto his toes. He grabbed the heaviest one and Mira concealed a wry smile before grabbing a box from the back seat and following Abraham.<br/>
The air of the Veteran’s Center was very different from the Henbane. It felt wilder, like the forest was holding back from swallowing the building whole. The metal cages containing the mutated wolves must be in the back of the building but the smell drifted to the front of the property.<br/>
“Those wolves...that scent carries.” Mira’s face tightened. This would not be the crisp river air coming through the window. Abraham huffed from in front of her.<br/>
“You’ll go nose blind after a while.” He offered, nose scrunching as he breathed deeply. He pulled into a frown as he was disappointed with the scent. “Though today is particularly bad.”<br/>
Mira followed the man through the center, stopping at a door on the second floor.<br/>
“Right here?” She asked and he nodded as she pushed through.<br/>
“One of the only rooms with a private bathroom. Most of the Center are men so..” Abraham shrugged, setting her box on the bed. “Keep your walkie on you. I’m sure Jacob will be meeting with ya in the next couple days.”<br/>
“I appreciate it.” She smiled at him as he walked away. She surveyed her room. It was bland, some sort of treatment room converted into a bedroom. The attached bathroom was nice and she made a mental note to thank Jacob for being thoughtful. The double windows opened onto the front-drive and Mira opened them, even if the wolf air wasn’t the freshest, it was better than the stale air inside. This wasn’t terrible so far. </p><p>The next few days passed quickly, Mira putting all her possessions away in the small room, trying to recreate something of her Henbane room. It wasn’t working very well but she was determined. Her start in the Whitetail Mountains had to go well. Though she had been with the Project for seven years, she had always stayed with Faith, whichever one it had been at that time. Her role had always been helping new converts in accepting Joseph’s message. She didn’t know what had prompted Joseph to move her up to the mountains but no doubt he had a reason. Joseph was fantastic at subtle manipulation, placing chess pieces where he wanted them and if they didn’t move his way, he moved them with violence.<br/>
Her book of Joseph sat on the table and Mira trailed her fingers over the embossed cover. Words that she repeated but didn’t necessarily believe. A knock on the door rattled the thin wood. Mira quickly crossed the room and opened the door.<br/>
“Hello.” She greeted as she swung it open, nearly stopping short when she saw who was standing there. Jacob Seed.<br/>
“You’re the one that Faith sent over, right?” He asked, eyes narrowing on her.<br/>
“Yes, Mira.” She stuck her hand out and he returned the favor. His handshake was firm but brief, his military background showing through.<br/>
“You don’t look like a priestess.” Jacob’s head tilted, still staring her down. Mira laughed.<br/>
“You’re right.” The newer priestesses had taken to large face tattoos, denoting their allegiance to Eden’s Gate. Mira had joined long before those tattoos were even an idea and her work with the newest converts kept anyone from arguing with her.<br/>
“Well, I’ll give you a tour here. I’m not quite sure when you’d like to start with your,” He waved his hand, “stuff.”<br/>
“Thank you.” Mira followed him down the hallway, making sure that the door to her room closed. She was paranoid after having Angels wander into her room.<br/>
The hallway they walked down was full of doors, no doubt leading to rooms just like hers. There was one set of double doors at the end of the hall and she wondered what it leads to.<br/>
“We follow a set schedule here at the Veterans Center. I have no doubt that Faith didn’t.” Mira eyed him at the jab, maybe there was a reason that Jacob had never ventured into his sister’s region. “I’ll have someone bring it to you.”<br/>
“Do you have people in those cages?” Mira asked, there was black tarp thrown over the top but she had a gut feeling.<br/>
“They’re running the trials right now.” Jacob turned his head to her. “Why?”<br/>
“I mainly focused on new converts with Faith. After they walked the path.” She walked over to the cages, the stink of raw meat and unwashed flesh drifting out from underneath the tarps.<br/>
“You can have them after they’re done.” He straightened, broad shoulders tilting back.<br/>
“What are your trials?” Mira asked as they walked past the Judges. The wolves snarled and snapped at the cages, teeth catching on the metal.<br/>
Jacob paused for a moment before answering. “Classical conditioning.” She turned, an appraising look in her eye.<br/>
“And it works?” Mira couldn’t help but look back at the covered cages.<br/>
“If they’re Strong.” He said the word with such conviction that Mira knew it meant something. “And if they’re weak, they’re meat for the Judges.”<br/>
They moved through the kitchen and dining hall, with Jacob explaining all of the schedules. The Veteran’s Center did seem to be more organized than Faith’s region. Several of the Chosen were sitting at a table, discussing something.<br/>
“Jacob.” One of them nodded before returning to their conversation.<br/>
“Alright, that’s all I can think of for now. Is there anything you need from me?” The ginger asked, straightening to his full height, his chin just below the top of her head. His presence was much different from his brother’s, an outright threat of violence.<br/>
“I’ll let you know.” She nodded and he strode away, no doubt there was something that needed his supervision.<br/>
“Mira!” Someone called her name and she turned, it was Abraham, the Chosen that had helped her move in. She sat at the table with him and a couple of others. “This is Tate and Delilah.” The two Chosen smiled as he listed their names. Delilah’s hair was shaved, no doubt for ease while hunting. Tate looks like an easy-going guy, one that could easily be skateboarding instead of hunting. “Guys, this is Mira, she’s from Faith’s region. She’ll be our Priestess.”<br/>
Delilah’s eyebrows raised. “Didn’t know we needed one?” Mira just laughed.<br/>
“Neither did I. Orders are orders, even when they’re phrased as really good suggestions.” Both Tate and Delilah laughed at that and Mira relaxed. It would be nice to have people she knows here. They weren’t Esther but maybe she could convince Faith to send her friend here.<br/>
“What are you planning on doing here?” Tate asked, fork shoving his eggs in his mouth. Delilah kicked him under the table. “I just mean, like are you preaching or what?”<br/>
“I’m not sure. No one has really told me anything.” Mira shrugged. “What’s it like up here?”<br/>
“It’s pretty good. The woods used to be scary as shit but the wolf beacons keep the wolves from coming around here. Now it’s mostly some Caribou if you like hunting.” Abraham said, head tilting towards the windows.<br/>
“Don’t forget those Whitetails.” Delilah frowned, shaking her head. “They’re always trying to poke around here.” All of a sudden, she smiles. “At least they keep those cages full.”<br/>
“Do they come around the Center often?” Her eyes drifted out towards the covered cages. No wonder Jacob didn’t want to talk about them. The Sherriff’s department would have a field day if they found out. The rest of the meal passed with casual conversation. Mira thanked the group and headed back to her room. </p><p>“Priestess Miriam.” She was perched on her bed when her walkie crackled to life. She rolled over and grabbed it, pressing in the button.<br/>
“Here. What’s up?” She stood, staring out the window at the small pond.<br/>
“It’s Faith. I was just seeing how you’re doing in the Whitetails. We feel your absence here.” Mira smiled, it should have been obvious that it was Faith. This one always called her Miriam, no matter how many times she was corrected.<br/>
“I’m good. It’s beautiful up here. I’m just confused as to what I’m supposed to be doing.” She admitted, fingers worrying a loose thread on her blanket.<br/>
“The Father said you might have such difficulties. Jacob’s mission is one of ensuring that we are protected in the new world. Those soldiers mean nothing if they don’t believe in the Father. As he trains these soldiers, just whisper the words of Joseph in their ear.” Faith’s melodic voice still held it’s power, even over a walkie.<br/>
“I understand. What should I be focusing on?” Mira’s hand drifted to her book of Joseph.<br/>
“What those soldiers hold dear. Pain and hard work. I hope this has helped. I can ask Joseph to speak with you if you’d like.” It was a tempting offer but she quickly axed the idea. She could figure this out on her own.<br/>
“No, I think I’ll be alright. If I have any more questions, I’ll be sure to let you know.” There was a humming noise and the walkie cut out. The fog had rolled away and Mira now knew exactly why she was here. Joseph was concerned that Jacob’s people would break off, forget their mission. Interesting. She snuggled back under the covers, ready to spend the next hour before sleep turning over this news in her head.<br/>
A loud pop echoed through the night air and through her windows. A gunshot. Mira jumped up, sliding open her nightstand drawer, hand wrapping around her 1911. She opened the door to her room, sliding down the hallway. The double doors at the end of the hallway were open and Mira walked towards them. They might lead to a balcony that she could get a look around in. She crept down the hallway, her gun at her side, safety on. The doors lead to a large room, with several tables pushed together in the middle. Radios, communication equipment, and maps were littered all over the table. A figure stood at the balcony doorway and Mira recognized the large shoulders as Jacob Seed.<br/>
“There was a gunshot.” She said, still holding her gun.<br/>
“Happens.” He responded, not moving away from the balcony. Mira moved closer, keeping her eyes outside.<br/>
“Like all the time?” There wasn’t anything that she could see that indicated just what made the noise.<br/>
“When the Whitetails get too close.” Jacob looked at her and his eyes fixated on the gun. Eyebrows raised at her.<br/>
“It’s mine.” She raised her shirt up and tucked it back into her holster. “Don’t worry, I can handle it. Were the Whitetails shooting at us?”<br/>
“Nah, I bet one got too close. A bliss arrow normally solves that. Sometimes it makes their trigger finger a little loose.” He explained just as a walkie came to life.<br/>
“Jacob.” He reached back to the table and grabbed it.<br/>
“Report.” His voice was clipped and he strode back to the balcony. Something was coming up the drive. Two Chosen were dragging something behind them. A third followed in the rear.<br/>
“We caught a Whitetail trying to creep up to the Veteran’s Center. Bliss arrow took care of them.” Jacob nodded at the news before sitting at one of the chairs at the table.<br/>
“Throw them in the cages.” He threw the walkie back down. “We do things a little differently here in the mountains.”<br/>
“Bless the name of those who have dealt you blows.” Mira recited, still at the balcony.<br/>
“Huh, I guess you really are a priestess. Though they don’t normally carry guns.” He was analyzing her, no doubt looking for some weakness, some gap in the armor.<br/>
“I suppose so. Goodnight.” She could still feel his eyes on her as she walked back to her room. He definitely was much different from his brothers.<br/>
He didn’t even look like John and Joseph. The eldest stood taller, with broad shoulders and hard features. He was handsome in his own way, and appealed to that damn monkey part of her brain that wanted a strong mate. The scarring must have hurt, it stretched from his face down to his forearms. She hadn’t had many interactions with the eldest brother until now. While he was the protector of the flock, Mira focused on working with Faith to help find new converts and encourage them to join. Occasionally Jacob would show up if the police stopped their vehicle or were trying to disrupt Joseph’s public sermons. Even when new converts had posed problems, Mira’s 1911 had done a good job of convincing people to calm down.   </p><p>The morning sun filtered through her window, falling directly into her eyes. Mira groaned but shoved the blankets off to get up. Today she would wander around the compound again, try to figure out the best way to pass Joseph’s word without pissing off a bunch of soldiers.<br/>
“Good morning.” Abraham smiled as she rounded the corner and Mira returned the gesture. “I was just about to go to the shooting range, if you’d like to join. I noticed that you carried.”<br/>
She patted her hip. “I’d love to! I haven’t had a proper shooting range in ages, guns were super popular in Faith’s area.”<br/>
“What do you carry?” He asked, matching pace as they headed for the back of the Veteran’s Center.<br/>
“This is my 1911, but I’m not terrible with a sniper rifle. If I’m going for suppression, I prefer an AK-M. These AR-Cs drive me nuts, too much sway.” Mira perked up at the sight of targets, real targets. There were days where she had set up empty, washed Bliss containers to use as target practice. Maybe the Whitetails weren’t all bad.<br/>
“Damn, you know your guns. You’re wasted in the Henbane, they should’ve shipped you out here ages ago.” Abraham laughed, pulling his own gun out of the holster.<br/>
“If I had known you had a proper shooting range, I might’ve.” She went to the stall next to him, pulling his own gun out. She spread her feet apart and rolled her shoulders.<br/>
For the next couple minutes, the only noise was the sound of popping as they both shot at their targets. As soon as they finished their clips, they holstered and headed for the targets.<br/>
“I’m going to be really embarrassed if you’re a better shot than me.” Abraham admitted, just before they reached the paper targets.<br/>
“Ha! Maybe in a couple of months, no doubt I got rusty in the Henbane.” Mira pulled her target off. It certainly wasn’t the worst, though a couple of her shots were outside the outline of the body.<br/>
“Not terrible.” Abraham said, leaning over to look at hers. “I’ve got you beat.” He held up his own paper, all of them within the outline and concentrated in the stomach area.<br/>
“You better have me beat, otherwise I’m going to be worried about security at the Veteran’s Center.” She laughed, rolling her eyes at him.<br/>
More people approached the shooting range and Mira recognized Tate and Delilah.<br/>
“Damn, you’ve got a pretty good shot for a priestess.” Delilah said, swinging her AR-C from behind her back. She aimed for the head, tearing the paper to shreds with the amount of bullets that passed through it.<br/>
“Shit Delilah, if you do that a Whitetail, you’re hardly gonna leave any meat for the Judges.” Tate laughed, aiming with his sniper rifle. There was a second line of targets that he aimed for, with a solid shot in the shoulder.<br/>
“You guys are making me look bad.” Mira groaned. “I’m retreating back to the Center.”<br/>
The three of them just laughed at her in good sport. She kept her paper in her hand and headed back to the Center. There was a shortcut past the wolf cages and Mira took it, making kissy noises at the wolves who only snarled at her.<br/>
“You’re not a terrible shot.” Jacob said, not even looking up as he tossed meat to the wolves. “Also don’t kiss at 'em.” Mira’s face flushed, she hadn’t expected anyone else to be here.<br/>
“I wasn’t- I didn’t-” She stuttered, before just deciding to focus on the first part of his sentence. “I grew up shooting. It’ll be nice to have a shooting range again.”<br/>
“No ranges in Faith’s region?” He asked, straightening up. The man towered over her and she tilted her head to meet his eyes.<br/>
“None. Angels don’t need guns. They prefer melee weapons.” She laughed, bending down to look at one of the Judges in the cage. It looked young, smaller than the other wolves. “What's its name?”<br/>
“They’re Judges.” He answered as if that made sense.<br/>
“So?” Mira laughed, resisting the urge to stick her fingers in the cage.<br/>
“They don’t need names and don’t quote nothin’ at me.” Jacob looked down at her, brow furrowed slightly.<br/>
“Nothing about all of God’s creatures?” She didn’t continue but did make one more low kissy noise before rising. “I’ll leave you to it.” </p><p>She set the paper on her dresser, feeling entirely too proud of it. Not all of her skill with a gun had faded away. These Whiteails could be worse.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>shoved this chapter out quicker than i expected. hope you enjoyed! (sorry for any canon inaccuracies, not that ubisoft did a good job worldbuilding)<br/>check me out on Tumblr<br/>seven-swxrds.tumblr.com</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>